ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Hey You, Pikachu!
|genre = Digital pet, life simulation |modes = Single player |platforms = Nintendo 64 }} Hey You, Pikachu! . It is a pun on "Pikachu genki desu", meaning "Pikachu is fine", and the suffix "-chu" from Pikachu's name.}} is a virtual pet video game in the [[Pokémon (video game series)|''Pokémon series]] for the Nintendo 64, developed by Ambrella and published by Nintendo. It was released in Japan on December 12, 1998, and in North America on November 6, 2000. The player's goal is to help Professor Oak by using a voice device to communicate with a Pikachu (which had a 256 word database.) It is one of only two games that utilize the N64's Voice Recognition Unit (VRU), a piece of hardware that can comprehend and analyze the human voice. It is also the only game to use the VRU that was released in the United States. The player can move around and pick up items, in addition to speaking with Pikachu and can describe everything. Gameplay The game begins when the main character is asked to try out a new device of Professor Oak's that is used to talk to Pokémon. The player soon meets a wild Pikachu and befriends it. The player must earn the Pikachu's trust and eventually it will come and live in the player's house. There are three different activity days: Pikachu's Daring Days, Discovery Days, and Play Days. Each day has a different objective (e.g. collecting food, going fishing) and the player can earn Pika Points, which is the currency used at Abra's Shop to unlock new items. Eventually, if the player reaches day 365, Professor Oak appears and says that Pikachu has to be released, as it is a wild Pokémon. The player has to go to the woods where Pikachu was found and say "goodbye" several times, upon which Pikachu realizes it can't live with the player anymore, and, sadly, leaves. After the credits, while the player is looking around the front yard and reminiscing about Pikachu, it returns, and the game continues as if Pikachu was never released. Reception |MC = 57/100 |Allgame = |GSpot = 8.3/10 }} Hey You, Pikachu! has scores of 55% and 57% on the review aggregators GameRankings and Metacritic, respectively, both indicating a mixed or average reception. Arizona Republic s Dustin Packwood commented that fans of the anime would enjoy this game. Retronauts cited Hey You, Pikachu! as an example of a terrible Pokémon console game. UGO listed Hey You, Pikachu! on their list of the "Top 50 Games That Belong On the 3DS", stating "Using the 3DS' built-in microphone should make it simple to speak and interact with the wild Pokémon." The Voice Recognition Unit packaged with the game has been criticized due to the fact it was calibrated to only accept higher pitched voices, like that of a child. Sequel A spiritual sequel to Hey You, Pikachu!, Pokémon Channel, was released on the Nintendo GameCube and was also developed by Ambrella. Another spiritual sequel, PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure, was released on the Wii, which in turn had its direct sequel, named PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. See also *''Densha de Go! 64, the other game that uses the VRU. Notes References External links *[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_npgj/index.html Official Nintendo Japan ''Hey You, Pikachu! site] Category:1998 video games Category:Ambrella games Category:Microphone-controlled computer games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Nintendo 64-only games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Pokémon spin-off games